Akb0048
by takoda.mccauley
Summary: This is a story about if Nagisa became Acchan and Center Nova.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I wanted to write a story about if Nagisa became Center Nova, instead of Chieri. I love Nagisa and Chieri both, but I wanted to change it up a little, you know \^-^/. But I'm going to start off on episode 13. Happy Reading! OH! I DO NOT OWN AKB0048 OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS!**

The crowed of Akibarstar yelled at 0048 with hatred in they're eyes. They felt betrayed, betrayed that DES attacked and 0048 just left.

"We realized our temporary retreat from Akibastar may cause a misunderstanding. Please forgive us!' Kanata said, bowing with the rest of the 77th Generations. But we want to protect our home together"

"LEAVE! LEAVE! LEAVE!" The angry mob yelled.

"I don't think we can get them to understand" Said Suzuko. Then Nagisa came forward, "Please, Listen to us! We're not your enemies! We just want to sing and show you our love!" Nagisa was hit and fell to the ground.

"Nagisa!" Chieri said, coming to her. She pulled out her Micsaber. "Don't!"

"You can hate us all you want." She said, standing her ground. She took in all the hits.

"Nagisa. Nagisa!" Kanata and Chieri yelled.

"But…even if you hate us…" Nagisa's orange Kirara came out, and Nagisa glowed "Please don't hate song and entertainment!" Her voice echoed through the crowed. The understudies cover their eyes from the light and wind.

"No way…"

In Nagisa's place, stood Maeda Atsuko the thirteen stood in her place, wearing the outfit she wore on her last concert. Then the image faded and Nagisa stood.

"Two things have always inspired us." She said, as the Kirara of succession gather around her. "They've given us courage. Entertainment, which has defined the ages through all of history, and AKB0048. I don't want them to end with our generation." She fell to her knees, breathing heavy.

"Nagisa!" Yuuka and Chieri ran to her. "You're burning up!" Said touching her forehead. They heard the DES coming, "But I have to keep singing" Nagisa said, getting up. "But Nagisa, in your current state…"

"Thank you, Yuuka. But I want to sing, right here, right now!"

"Worthy words of my rival" Chieri said "Come on, Nagisa. Let's make this wind blow!"

"_Wow wow3x, here in the void, of this desolated land, I stopped in my tracks, unable to speak, amidst all of this, where should I start? Surrounded by despair, I seek light." _Missiles were hit behind them. _"If there is a god, somewhere out there,"_ Nagisa looked up to see the gate opening. _"Then please, let me establish once more, a new world in this land!" _A familiar voice said.

"That voice…"

"Yuko-San!"

"_Even so, to the future, the wind is blowing. I feel, on my cheek, the breath of life. Even so, I shall live on with courage. Come shall we start, by placing the first cornerstone? Even so, to the future, the wind is blowing. If you close your eyes, I'm sure you'll feel it. There no doubt, to the future, the wind is blowing. Even if I lose everything, and despise for an answer, I'm sure of one thing. I'm right here, right now. I'll sweep aside the rubble that blocks my path. What can we do?"_

"Till the end of time, we love you all!" Nagisa yelled. Her body glowed with a purple aura, and her Kirara shone. The crowd gasped in shock.

"She's stunning!" A girl said.

"Whoa! She's so cool!"

"Acchan…"

"Acchan!" The kids yelled.

"Acchan! Acchan! Acchan!" The crowd yelled in unison.

"They're all calling you." Said Yuko, awed.

"They're saying your Acchan." Chieri said, looking at Nagisa.

"They all started to call Acchan's name!" Makoto said. Then they heard Tsubasa's voice through there headset. "This is what happens when people's hearts are joined by dualium and reach the height of their resonance. Everyone here knows instinctively that Nagisa is Madea Atsuko the Fourteen." Nagisa wiped her tears and bowed.

The attack of the DES started.

"No way!" Nagisa said.

"Time to protect everyone!" Takamina said.

"Got it!"

The members flew towards the DES attacking full on. Guns were shot towards them. Wota hit them with Missilumes left and right. Suzuko was trying to fight them off, but was pushed down.

"No! No!" She yelled. Nagisa came, "Stop it!" She points the Micsaber at him. He looked frighten. She saw and put it away.

"_The wish from that day sleeps in the ground." _She stated to sing. _"When the promises time comes, it shall sprout a bud of hope." _

"Nagisa…" Chieri said.

"Nagisa-San…" Said Suzuko.

"Come on. Let's go." Said Chieri, holding her hand out.

"From now on, instead of fighting, listen to our song!" Said Nagisa. As she flew off, the DES member stared at her. "Nagisa…"

As they sung the ending, One DES members shot a Nagisa.

"Cease or I'll shoot!" He said, and then kept shooting at her. She kept singing till his ammo was gone. She grabbed his weapon and pulled it down, as he fell to his knees. The crowd cheered.

"W-wow, Nagisa…"

"No kidding, She stopped the DES with her song"

Nagisa bowed, "Thank you, everyone! Your support made this possible! Because you wished from the bottom of their hearts to end this sorrowful battle! That's what enables me and the rest of 0048 continue singing like this! And I know the desire for happiness and all, in place of these meaningless battles, exists in the hearts of DES as well!" She held out her hand to him. Kiraras started to gather again. He hesitated held his hand out as well. When they touch, Nagisa's purple aura swept to the DES as well. A great bright dome surrounded the two. Then a pillar of light shot to the sky, opening the gate.

"This radiance!" Yuko said, covering her eyes from the intense light. "Center Nova!"

"Did Nagisa just go Center Nova?" Tsubasa asked through the headset.

Then a loud blast came from the wall, a DES battleship was entering.

"A DES battleship?!" Chieri said.

"This is bad! They want to dive into the Center Nova gate!" Yuko said.

"What?!"

"I'll go." Nagisa said, then she turned to Yuko.

"Yuko-san, Please protect the gate."

"R-right!"

"As for you, Chieri, we're going to use everyone's emotions to stop the DES"

"Everyone's emotions?" Said Yuko, bewilder. Chieri nodded, "Let's go, Nagisa!"

'_The person who wants to end the fighting…The people who prays for the smile of others. We'll deliver their emotions!'_

"Chieri! I'm going in!" Nagisa said, and then she disappeared. Nagisa multiplied her body to send her feelings to the crew. As she sung, she saw the fear of the Captain. As they finished, each DES ships around the planet disappeared.

"Incredible" Yuko said, as Dualism fell around. "I didn't think they could pull it off!"

"Bolstered by those countless nameless emotions, those girls sang with radiance."

"It's a start of a new era" said Takamina. "Chieri and Nagisa, and the rest of the girls will illuminate it."

The understudies' hooved over the crowd. The Kiraras made a constellation.

"A constellation of hope, huh?" Chieri said, pulling up Nagisa.

"Yeah. Let's extend this constellation to the far reaches of space! Meade Atsuko-San the fourteen!"

Nagisa pointed at herself, and then smiled. "Thank you. But you know Chieri; I'll be hot on the others Center Nova's tails, to go farther than Center Nova!" She declared.

**How was that!? I'll write more soon! No mean comments alright!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, minnas! I Hope you enjoy! I DO NOT OWN AKB0048 OR ANY CHARATHERS! IT ALL BELONGS TO THE OWNER!**

**Recap: **

_The understudies' hooved over the crowd. The Kiraras made a constellation._

"_A constellation of hope, huh?" Chieri said, pulling up Nagisa._

"_Yeah. Let's extend this constellation to the far reaches of space! Meade Atsuko-San the fourteen!"_

_Nagisa pointed at herself, and then smiled. "Thank you. But you know Chieri; I'll be hot on the others Center Nova's tails, to go farther than Center Nova!" She declared._

As Nagisa said her goal to Chieri, Chieri stood shocked.

'_Farther than Center Nova? Is that even possible?'_ Chieri thought.

They went back to singing as the fans called them.

"_I love you, I love you. My affections reach out! I love you; I loved you all along, as I shout them through wind. I love you; I love you, So much that it hurts to breathe. I can't give up, my diamonds shout." _ Nagisa's limbs were sore and her throat ached, but she felt like she could continue forever. _"I'll say it with courage, I've been quiet all along, there's no shame in letting out now. I love you, are the best words, I love you, are the best words, I love you, are the best words. Let out your feelings, and be honest about it all!" _

As they finished there song, Tsubasa spoke through the headset, "Understudies, come back to the ship and rest. You've done enough" The crowd cheered beneath them as they flew back. When they reached the inside of the ship, Nagisa fell, like her body was overworked. She was on her knees, breathing heavy.

"Nagisa" The understudies said, crowding around her. "I'm fine…" She said, trying to get up but failed. Chieri fell to her side, "Are you alright?" She held out her hand, "Nagisa…" She shook her head and took her head. "I'm sorry."

Kanata looked at Nagisa, "She needs to go in the hospital wing"

"But…"

"No, buts. You're burning up. You need rest!" Kanata said, As Chieri picked up Nagisa.

"She's right Nagisa." Takamina said Patting Nagisa's head. She turned in Chieri's arm and met everyone's eyes, "We did it!"

Yuko ran to Nagisa and grabbed her hand, "You were amazing, Nagisa! And you too, girls."

"Thank you, Yuko-San" She said, "I'm glad your back!"

"Me too"

Takamina touched Yuko's shoulder, "It's time to go out there again. Mariko! Can you still perform?" Mariko nodded, "Yep!" She turned the others and ran out, Yuko stayed, "Get well"

Chieri carried Nagisa to the hospital wing, with the Understudies following. When they go there, she gently places her on the bed. "I'll be back. I'm going to find someone to come."

"Thanks, Chieri"

Yuuka smiled at Nagisa, "We are all happy you're a successor"

"Right! Congratulation, Atsuko" Said Kanata.

"A successor…I still can't believe it" She looked at the celling "I'm so happy"

"So, what does it feel like?" Sonata said jumping on the bed next to her. "Do you feel different?"

Nagisa shook her head, "Nothing, I feel the same but more tired"

"I was very shocked" Said Suzuko, "You are the first to become a Successor and become Center Nova at the same time, and it's truly amazing. Good thing I caught it on camera."

"What's going to happen now? What about Akibastar?" Yuuka said, "It's still destroyed"

"Well, I heard Tsubasa will get advance repair tools from Makastar to have it all repair in a week." Suzuko said.

"Oh…well that solves that" Mokato said. "But what if the DES attacks again?! What will we do?!"

"It won't be soon. Knowing them they're trying to come up with a plan" Chieri said, coming in with Mikako.

"Okay kids, that's enough. I have to take a look at our newest successor, so she can rest" She said.

"I'm okay…" Nagisa said

"Not a step! And Tsubasa said to rest up, because you have worked tomorrow." She chased them out the room.

Chieri close the door behind her as she left the room. _'Nagisa…' _She thought about her talk with Mikako.

"_So Nagisa is Maede Atsuko and Center Nova too?" She asked her. Chieri nodded._

"_Amazing, isn't it? Just a few weeks ago, You, Yuko and Nagisa were battling to be Center Nova. Now she took the title." She looked at Chieri who had a blank face, "Aren't you a bit jealous?"_

"_I won't lie. But I am a little. But Nagisa deserved it." _

"_Are you sure? Nagisa might disappear if she shines too bright. Every girl who became Center Nova disappeared, I almost did too. Are you sure you're prepared for that?"_

_Chieri stopped in front of the room Nagisa was in. "She won't disappear. Nagisa wouldn't leave us"_

Chieri sigh, "She won't disappear"

Takamina and Yuko were called to Tsubasa office and were currently walking there.

"I wonder what she wants." Takamina said "Me too"

As they entered her office, they saw her sitting in her chair, writing down some papers. She looked at them as they entered. "Have a seat"

"This is not about the Takamina thing, is it?" Yuko said then sighed, "Sorry"

"No it's about Nagisa succession concert."

"Oh! That's right. I think it should be special, since she's Acchan and Center Nova." Yuko said. "I know. First, I need to get her to the Temple to complete her name. Then, I planned a concert next week. We need a theme."

"How about…The Goddess Succession?" Takamina said, "It suits her"

"I like it!" Yuko said.

"Okay. Now the real reason I called you two in here." She got serious "The originals Takahashi and Yuuko were always close to Atsuko. So I need you to be there for her. Plus, since you two are the joint centers of this era, I need you to groom Nagisa into the Center Nova."

They nodded. "Yes, Tsubasa! But I'm still thriving to be Center Nova!" Yuuko said. "She's still my rival!"


	3. Chapter 3

**THIRD CHAPTER! I DON'T OWN AKB0048 OR ANY OF ITS CHARATHERS!**

"_Oh! That's right. I think it should be special, since she's Acchan and Center Nova." Yuko said. "I know. First, I need to get her to the Temple to complete her name. Then, I planned a concert next week. We need a theme."_

"_How about…The Goddess Succession?" Takamina said, "It suits her"_

"_I like it!" Yuko said._

"_Okay. Now the real reason I called you two in here." She got serious "The originals Takahashi and Yuuko were always close to Atsuko. So I need you to be there for her. Plus, since you two are the joint centers of this era, I need you to groom Nagisa into the Center Nova."_

_They nodded. "Yes, Tsubasa! But I'm still thriving to be Center Nova!" Yuuko said. "She's still my rival!"_

'_Where am I'm' Nagisa said. She was in the stairway leading to the AKB Theater. Her Kirara was circling around her, and then started to float up._

"_Kirara!" She chased it up till she was almost at the Theater. Then a burst a wind hit her. The scenery changed and she was standing in a grassy field. 'Nagisa…'_

"_Huh?" She looked around but saw nothing. "Kirara? Where are you?" _

'_Nagisa…" She saw a bright light in a shape of a person. The light dimmed and she gasps. It was Atsuko Maeda the 13__th__. Along with her was Yuuko the 7__th__ and Yuihan the 6__th__._

"_Y, your!"_

"_That's right! We're some of the Center Nova's!" Yuuko the 7__th__ said excited. "You must be…"_

"_Nagisa Motomiya, right? We've been watching you for a while now" Said Yuihan the 6__th__ "You and Chieri."_

"_Yes. We thought Chieri would become Center Nova. She had the light." Atsuko said, "But…She was missing something. But you had it. All you had to do was shine" The wind blew as they spoke._

"_But where are we?" Nagisa said. Yuuko smiled, "We're at the gate. The gate that separates the stairway and the AKB Theater. This is where a true Center Nova can pass and sing forever in people's hearts."_

"_But, before that, you have to take on the name Atsuko Maeda the 14__th__ and continue your journey." Atsuko said. "Now you must wake up, Yuuko is trying to wake you"_

"Nagisa…Nagisa!" Yuuko said, shaking her. Nagisa groggily opened her eyes and saw Yuuko, Takamina and Chieri staring at her. "Are you alright?"

Nagisa nodded, "Yes…I'm just a little tired…I want to rest" She tried closing her eyes but was shaking again. "Nagisa, Tsubasa told us to get you, well me and Takamina." Chieri said, smiling. '_This is it…Nagisa is going to become Acchan'_

"Here you go," Takamina said, handing her some clothes, "Change into theses and we'll wait out there."

"Thank you, Takamina san" Takamina shook her head, "Nagisa, you can call me Takamina. We're going to be on the same team, okay?"

She nodded. After she changed, she weakly opened and saw the girls waiting.

"Sorry I took forever"

"It's alright, are you ready?" Nagisa nodded. She tried to take a step forward but fell. Takamina caught her just in time and picked her up. "I got you." The four of them walked to the temple where Tsubasa was waiting. Through Nagisa's blurry vision, she saw them pass through a path with bamboos on both sides. As they entered, she heard drops of water echoed around. Takamina put her down and held out a white robe. "Here" She helped Nagisa put it on and helped her to walked.

"Nagisa." Tsubasa said, she was wearing her priestess outfit "Come. Sensei Sensei is waiting." She walked forward ahead of them, leading the way. The crystal dualium shone bright as she pasted.

"It's been awhile since I've been here." Takamina said "It was a long time ago. But once you get the name, you will feel better" They gently laid her down on the bed and placed a wet rag on her head.

"What the?!" Yuuko said, looking towards the way sensei was. A group of glowing Kirara was floating towards Nagisa. "I've never seen something like this happen" Tsubasa said.

Nagisa looked at the Kirara circling above her. "Pretty…They're shining so…brightly" Then she slept.

_Nagisa was sitting in an old building. It looked like a school._

"_Where am I'm…" She thought. Nagisa walked around the building. It was empty with broken glass all around. She stopped at a room that was glowing._

"_Hello?" She said walking through the door._

"_Where might I be? The star I looked up to the night sky to find, somewhere along the way. On my own, I lost sight of it…" a girl sung as she played the piano._

"_This song…" She said. Then the girl turned around._

"_Atsuko?!" Nagisa yelled. She couldn't believe it, it was Atsuko Maeda the Frist. The original member of Akb and the Frist Center Nova._

**AND DONE! TELL ME HOW IT WAS! I WILL WRITE MORE SOON! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT, JUST PM ME!**

**YUME NO KAWA- WAS THE SONG PLAYED.**

**I DON'T OWN THE SONG!**

**\^_^/**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOAH! FOURTH CHAPTER! WOW! SORRY IF I TAKE FOREVER TO WRITE…IVE BEEN CRAZY ABOUT KPOP LATELY AND ITS KILLING ME! ANYWAY HERE WE GO!**

_Nagisa was sitting in an old building. It looked like a school._

"_Where am I'm…" She thought. Nagisa walked around the building. It was empty with broken glass all around. She stopped at a room that was glowing._

"_Hello?" She said walking through the door._

"_Where might I be? The star I looked up to the night sky to find, somewhere along the way. On my own, I lost sight of it…" a girl sung as she played the piano._

"_This song…" She said. Then the girl turned around._

"_Atsuko?!" Nagisa yelled. She couldn't believe it, it was Atsuko Maeda the Frist. The original member of Akb and the Frist Center Nova._

"Hello Nagisa" She said. For some strange reason, she looked just like her. Atsuko was wearing a blouse tucked in a plaid skirt. She wore an old red ribbon in her hair. Nagisa just stared "No need to be nervous" She said patting the seat next to her.

"While we're here, I might as well tell you about this" She said "When you become a successor, you'll be taken to the original member. When AKB first started, there were three generations known as the Originals. During that time, Earth was still around. That's why I brought you here; this is where I made up my mind about trying out for AKB." As Atsuko spoke, Nagisa was listening closely. "I was known as the face of AKB, or the ace. I was always voted as Center. That's how Center Nova was born. When I became Center Nova, Kiraras appeared." Then she looked down. "So did the one thing the government wanted…Dualium"

"Dualium?" Nagisa said

"The war broke out because the D.G.T.O wanted it…because of me" She looked at Nagisa "I'm was shining to bright…I'm supposed to keep everyone together. Nagisa" She held her hand, "Listen, the duty of a Center Nova and Acchan is to reach out to people's hearts. You need to be AKB shining star. Takamina, Yuuko and Mariko will help you along the way. They were always by my side." Nagisa was shocked. "So, do you accept the burden of Atsuko Maeda and Center Nova?"

Nagisa nodded, "Yes! I always wanted this. Even though, I'm not good. I will try"

Atsuko smiled, "Thank you!" She started to disappear.

"Then," She lean forward and kissed her forehead, "Congratulations, Atsuko Maeda the 14th."

Nagisa woke up. She was staring at the Dualium crystals above her. _'Was that all a dream?' _She touched her forehead.

"Are you awake, Atsuko?" Tsubasa said, taking off her rags on her forehead. Nagisa nodded, "I feel much better." She sat up, "How long was I out?"

"Just three days. I'll inform you what went on while you were resting." As they walked through the Temple, She filled her in. Akibastar was almost repaired, thanks to the planets advanced technology. She found out her theme of her concert was 'Goddess Succession,' which be held tomorrow. Before they went in, Tsubasa stopped. "You'll still be in your room in till tomorrow. Then you'll be with Takamina and Yuuko." She said.

"Yes…"

'_Tonight is my last night as an understudy…I'm glad to be a successor now, but…' _She walked to the room she shared with Chieri and Suzuko.

"Nagisa, I mean, Acchan!" Yuuka said running to her with Orine and Chieri behind her. "Do you feel better?"

She nodded, "Yes! I'm just a little hungry, though. I haven't eaten anything for three days…" She wined. They laughed, "Then let's go eat! Chief Papa is waiting" Chieri said. As they enter the dining room, they got there food and sat down with the rest of the 77th generations.

"Atsuko, are you okay?" Kanata said, trying to eat her food before Sonata gets it. "Yeah, I feel fine…just nervous."

The girls stared and stopped eating. "What if they don't like me?" Nagisa said. "I'm not like any Acchan's before me. What if…"

"Acchan, calm down" Chieri said, grabbing her hand "If they didn't like you, they wouldn't be cheering for you when we took back Akibastar"

"Chieri…" Nagisa said "Thank you"

**SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER! NEXT'S ONE IS GOING TO BE LONGER BECAUSE… IT'S NAGISA SUCCESSION CONCERT! WOAH! KEEP READING \^_^/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back! Sorry it took me forever it just that if you listen to Royz, then you would know but Kazuki is leaving so I'm pretty sad, plus…EXO'S OVERDOSE CAME OUT WOOOOO! Anyways here is the fifth chapter! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BTW. PLAY AITAKATTA THE ORCHSTRA VERISON WHILE LISTENING TO IT.**

Nagisa woke up at the crack of dawn; she was excited and nervous for today. _'Today I become a successor…and leave my generation behind.' _She sat up and saw Chieri and Suzuko still sleeping peaceful. As she tried to get down, her Kirara came out floating.

"Kirara! Shh!" She whispered, and then she fell down. "Ouch!"

"Nagisa? Acchan?" They said, slowly getting up. They rubbed their eyes and yawned. "What was that?"

"Sorry! I fell off the bed! I didn't mean to wake up you guys" Nagisa apologized. "I was just about to get up anyways" Chieri said. "Thanks for waking us up anyways, see what time it is"

Nagisa looked over at the clocked and gasp, "Whoa! We're late!" She was just about to leave when someone knocked. "Acchan!" Kanata burst through the door, with Orine, Yuuka, Mokato and Sonata behind her. "You're still not dress! You should have been dress already! And you two!" She came next to Chieri and Suzuko "And you two were supposed to wake her up!"

"It's not their fault, its mine. I slept in and…" Kanata sigh, "Today's your day, you're supposed to get ready. Come on, Chief Papa has breakfast fix already" They followed her to the kitchen were Chief Papa was humming an AKB song.

"Morning!" They said, getting there food. "Good Morning, girls! Hope you enjoy"

"Thanks!"

Nagisa was in her room looking at her mirror. She wore a white dress that was short in the front and long in the back, with a long veil. Her Kirara was resting on her shoulder.

'Wow! It's so pretty!' She thought, twirling around once. She looked at the clock and smiled.

"Well, I should be leaving!" She said, turning towards the door. She walked to the backstage where the successors were waiting.

"When are we going up?" Nagisa asked. Yuuko turned to her, "After this song" Nagisa looked towards the stage and saw her generations singing, _'Yume wa nandomo umarekawaru'_ they were still shining bright without her, with Megumi and Chieri as joint centers. As they sung, pictures of her played in the background. Some from her first day and to her singing as they took back Akibastar. When they finished, the crowd cheered. Chieri stepped up, "Hello! Before Nagisa comes up we would like to day something's." Yuuka and Orine came up "We knew Nagisa since we were kids, so we were always together. So, when we heard about AKB audition, it was Nagisa who told us to do it." Yuuka said. "Now look at her, she about to take on the name of the face of AKB and…" Orine started to cry "We're so happy for her! I hope you do well!" The crowd cheered. Backstage, Nagisa was smiling.

"Okay girl's let's go!" Takamina said "Acchan. Wait here till your signal." She nodded. She watched as the successors and the 76th generations ran on stage. The rest of the 77th generation took their place beside the successor. Yuuko and Takamina took a mic.

"Hello, Takahashi Minami the 5th and Yuuko Ooshima the 9th. Welcome to Nagisa Motomiya succession concert." As she talked the crowed was yelling her name. "Now please, Welcome the fourteen generation Atsuko Maeda and the new Center Nova!" Nagisa took a deep breath and ran out stage. The loudness of the crowed and the lights overwhelmed her. She stood in the middle of them two.

"Acchan. Would you like to say a few words before we start?" Yuuko said, handing her the mic. She nodded.

"Good Evening! I'm the 77th generation understudy, Nagisa Motomiya. Today I'll be taking the name of Atsuko Maeda. I know it will be a hardship to overcome, but…" She looked towards her generations and saw them crying. She smiled, "I will always be part of the 77th generations and hope they will gain a successors name too. Please, look after me till then!" She bowed. The crowd yelled and chanted her name.

"Now!" Takamina said, "Let the Goddess Succession concert start!"

As the understudies got backstage, the successors took their place. Yuuko and Takamina stood behind Acchan. They were so use to being the Joint Center, It was almost weird. The position zero belongs only to the Center Nova. Their clothes changed into the red outfit.

'_Riding my bicycle (riding my bicycle), Down that familiar road (down that familiar road). Wiping off the sweat, from waiting in line, Feeling a September breeze.' _As they sung, Dualium sprinkle down from their Kiraras like a light rain. Atsuko shone with the dress of lights around her. Her voice and love reached her parents as they sat in the crowed. She was shined brightly, that the successors wanted to be part of it. _'I thought we were just friends, But right now, you, I really miss you! Maybe, maybe. Maybe I like you! There isn't a single cloud in the sky. Maybe, maybe. Maybe I like you! It's how love is, that much I know. Iiwake Maybe' _when they finished their last song, Acchan took the mic, "Thank you again for coming! I hope my love reached you all!" Her Kirara shone above her. "I hope one day, I'll become a good enough Center Nova so I can shine down on you and Akb0048"

**AND FINISHED! YES! I FEEL GREAT! HOW WAS IT? I HOPE IT WAS GOOD. PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN. AND I WAS THINKING MAYBE IF I FEEL LIKE IT ALL OF THE 77****TH**** WILL SUCCESSED SOMEONE. LIKE KANATA AS TAKAMINA OR YUUKA AS MAYUYU. REVIEW.**

**SONG **

**IIWAKE MAYBE**

**AITAKATTA **

**Yume WA nandomo umarekawaru**


End file.
